


Ten Night Stand [Art]

by hollysparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla
Summary: Workaholic Regina Mills takes a bet with her sister to have a short fling in return for huge gains at their family company. Non-monogamous serial dater Emma Swan takes a bet from her friend Ruby that she can date the same person for three months. When these two women meet up at the same bar on the same night, all bets are going to get convoluted and messy.





	Ten Night Stand [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WannabeLovesPizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeLovesPizza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672339) by [WannabeLovesPizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeLovesPizza/pseuds/WannabeLovesPizza). 

Lau, thank you for making this an amazing experience!

Hope you enjoy reading this hilarious fic as much as i did. <3

for a full version, you can [click here!](https://imgur.com/0IvUHR8)


End file.
